ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Weathering Heights
Weathering Heights is the 41st Tomas 10 episode. Plot Weathering Heights Santi, Fer and I were taking a day off at the beach. Santi was trying to surf the waves while Fer was relaxing. I, on the other hand am in my Grey Matter form, working on an invention that came to me in my sleep. It was maximum heat generator. Santi, out in the ocean, catches a huge wave. Suddenly, out of the wave comes out a giant shark. Santi saw the shark and tried swimming away from it. But the shark then grabbed Santi's board, pulling him into the ocean. Fer was trying to convince me, as Grey Matter, to relax when, he saw the commotion. Fer quickly ran over to the lifeguard tower to see if they notice. I finally noticed the commotion and sighed and ran into the water. Grey Matter swam out as far as he could then became tired. But, I pulled it together and kept swimming. I swam out and managed to sneak up on the shark. “Ok” I said. “The average shark has a pressure point right around…here.” I said and pinched the shark as hard as he could. The shark felt a surge of pain and let go of Santi’s board. Santi immediately began heading back to the shore. “Hmm, there is something weird with this shark.” I analyzed. I crawled over to its eyes and noticed that it couldn’t see Grey Matter. Its pupils were smaller then a freckle. “Oh well, makes it easier for me.” I said then crawled up next to its dorsal fin. “Let’s see.” I said. “The nerve controls should be here and…here.” I said. Then I had control of the sharks actions. I decided the safest thing to do was to sent it back into the ocean. But, when I got far enough, there was the problem of getting back. Then I got an idea but it would be painful. “If my calculations are correct, than the strength of this oversized shark and the fling of its tail, should be enough to send someone as light as Grey Matter back to shore.” I said. I decided to go through with the plan. I pressed the nerves on the back of its tail, causing the tail to bend back as far as possible. I would to use its tail as a catapult. Once I was on I had it release, sending Grey Matter flying all the way back to shore and landing face first in the sand. Then I reverted back to normal. “Nice work Tomas.” Santi said. Fer looked up to the sky and saw huge thunderclouds approaching. “I think it’s going to rain tomorrow.” Fer said. Sure enough the next day a storm arrived. The storm brought high winds thunder and lightning. Meanwhile a weather girl was getting ready to do here broadcast. Her show wasn’t doing so well because all the recent interesting news was on the alien heroes. When she was about to start and was struck by lightning. Giving her the power to control the weather. News reports were being aired on her and we quickly headed over. We showed up to see what was going on and we found her in a lightning bubble allowing her to fly. I quickly changed into Danger Duck. When she saw Danger Duck she became angry. “An alien hero.” she said “I’ll take care of you! Cloud Creatures attack.” she said then made five cloud monsters. “Wow, scary clo uds.” I said sarcastically. “What are you gonna stop us from getting a tan?” I teased but was then grabbed and squeezed by one “Or maybe stop us from breathing.” I said. Then I quacked out of its grip. However, another picked me up right after. Then brought me up to his face. “I’ve got a present for you.” I said creating an egg “via duck mail.” I said then threw it at its face. Unfortunately it had no effect and it just passed right through. Now the other clouds were moving in. “We have to help.” Santi said. “But how?” Fer asked “I got it.” Santi said and quickly ran in the RV. He came out soon after with the vacuum. “We can suck them up.” he said then turned it on and started sucking in the clouds. However after sucking in three I got full. Then it started shaking and the clouds broke free. “Uh oh.” he said. Meanwhile I was trying to fight of the other clouds but it wasn’t working. I was throwing egg after egg with no effect. Then one of the cloud monsters hovered over a fire hydrant and Fer got an idea and he called me over. I quacked next to him. “Quick throw an egg at the fire hydrant.” he said so I did. It caused the fire hydrant to exploded and shoot up water. “Clouds absorb water.” he said. “That’s great,” Santi said “but do you really want to make them bigger?” he asked. The cloud monster started puffing up and finally rained and disappeared. “I wanna try that.” I said then quacked over to the nearby fountain and stuck my hands in the water. Next I activated my Aqua Dense powers and started blasting the clouds with water. I got all except one, who grabbed me. He was about to eat me when I created an egg. “Water egg, water egg, please, water egg.” I said then stuck the egg in its mouth. It bloated up and rained orange juice. “Orange juice will do the trick too.” I said. “Pesky duck!” she said then blasted lighting at me. “I barely managed to dodge it. “You defeated my clouds, now it’s time for you to be gone with the wind.” She said and created a tornado that sucked in the three of us. As we were spinning I quacked anywhere but there and wound up inside a television monitor. “Look guys I’m on TV.” I said ?lightheaded? I quickly quacked out and was back to normal. Next I created two eggs. I threw them at the base of the tornado and they exploded causing it to vanish. Then I quacked to help Fer and Santi. However I was then reverted back. “You can save yourselves, but how about others.” she said then shot lightning at a train crossing a bridge. The bridge had been hit and the train was about to fall off. Quickly we got in the RV and drove over as fast as we could. When we arrived I turned into Magnetude. I used my magnetic powers to lift up the train and set it back on the tracks. But it kept going. So I summoned all my strength and pulled the train back. I soon managed to stop it but it got me very tired. Then, I opened the doors and let everyone out of the train. After that, we went to get weathervane but she wasn’t there anymore. Now it was raining really hard, with thunder and lightning. “With all this water, we could sure use a duck.” Santi stated. “Yeah, speaking of that, where is Tomas?” Fer wondered. Meanwhile, I was Teleportal on top of a surfboard chasing Weather Vane. I was using my two tails, in a spinning motion, as a motor. “Hey listen up lady!” I called out. “Being one of those heroes, you better stop right now or I’m going to have to make you.” I said. “You? You are nothing compared to me!” She shouted. “Well, somebody has an ego.” I said. Then she blasted the ocean with lightning and created a huge wave. “And a temper.” I said then the wave crashed down on me. But I teleported out at the last second and reappeared behind her. “I am Queen of the Elements.“ She said with confidence. Next, I teleported a broom into my hands and smacked her away. “Take that alien hater.” I said. “You again? I thought I took care of you.” “Nobody disses the aliens or you answer to…” I started but then she interrupted. “I answer to no one because, I am…” she said but then I interrupted. “Excuse me, Ms. Partly Cloudy, you had your chance to speak. I’m trying to expound here.” I said interrupting. “I’ve heard enough!” she said angrily. Suddenly she summoned dark clouds around her and was transformed into a black, cloud dragon that breathed lightning. “Uh oh.” I said staring at the monster. “Now that’s something you don’t see everyday.” I said. Before it could attack me, I teleported away from it. Then it headed towards the city. It started blasting buildings, roads, billboards, etc. with lightning. From a distance on top of a tall building I was watching it. Next I teleported Fer and Santi next to me. They looked at the monster in shock. “A busted fire hydrant is not going to take that thing out.” Santi stated. “Is there anyway we can evaporate that thing?” I wondered. “Maybe.” Fer said. “Quick, Tomas can you use your G.P.S. to find the hottest place in a five hundred mile radius or so?” he asked. I concentrated my power and located a strato volcano. “I got a fiery hot spot we can go to.” I replied. “Perfect, now we just need some bait.” he said. “Leave that to me.” I said then teleported Fer and Santi to the island. After that I teleported the maximum heat generator, I was working on, there. A few minutes later, when I had changed back I was talking to them through ear, walkie-talkie chips. “When I say now, press the big red button. Ok?” I instructed. “Got it.” They said. After that I transformed into XLR8. I got Weather Vane’s attention and got her to chase me. Then I started running, on water, to the island. Meanwhile I was insulting her by saying things like “Is that as fast as you can g? You’re such a pathetic excuse for a monster, much less a weather girl.” Now she was getting furious. “Now!” I said to Fer and Santi. They pressed the button and it started counting down from 25. Meanwhile I kept insulting Weather Vane and it started blasting me with lightning. “Oh, that aim.” I teased as I dodged. Next it realized the lightning wasn’t working so it blasted giant balls of hail. I managed to dodge those too. Next I ran onto the island, picked up the maximum heat generator, and ran up to the top of the volcano. Weather Vane continued to follow me. When I reached the top of the volcano, I threw the heat generator into the volcano and waited for Weather Vane. When she arrived, I quickly ran over to Fer and Santi. Weather Vane looked around for me as the heat generator counted down. 3,2,1,0. Then it caused the volcano to explode and evaporate Weather Vane into thin air. We cheered when we won, but then we realized that the lava was coming right at us. Quickly I grabbed Fer and Santi and I ran back to shore with them. When we got back to the RV we celebrated our victory and got ready to leave, tomorrow, to our next destination. Then, a mysterious figure saw our RV driving away. "I have found them". The End Charaters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Weather Vane *Spellbinder (end) Aliens used *Grey Matter *Danger Duck *Magnetude *Teleportal *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes